The invention relates to a geared drive unit.
A geared drive unit of this type is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2005 012 938 A1. In the geared drive unit from prior art, which is embodied as a window-lifter drive, a spur gear designed as a drive element is mounted on a drive shaft which in turn is fixed in an axle. Provision is further made for a blocking element in the form of a wrap spring, which is mounted within a fixedly disposed hollow shaft. Various components are provided to mount the spur gear and the wrap spring. This involves the tolerances of the components having to be accordingly adapted, which requires a complex and therefore relatively expensive production.